Black Hawk
by CometFire31
Summary: Kidnapped at birth, Hunter has never had an regular life. Between training from the Red Room, her aunts and uncle's being abusive, her brother a stuck up rich boy, and the fact that she knows magic; she's anything but normal. But when the Avengers are invited by Dumbledore to be teachers, will she somehow be able to find her real family? I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or The Avengers.


Hunter's POV

I couldn't wait for our third year to start. While getting to see my best friends and pranksters to the end, Fred and George, we're also getting a new set of muggle teachers. Unlike the rest everyone else who thinks that these classes will be useless, it think that they will be amazing. I heard that it's going to be weaponry, combat, technology and even science. It's strange, I'm Harry Potter's twin sister, but we're nothing alike. He's a stuck up jerk who likes with his godfather Sirius after our parents died, best friends with a know-it-all and, Hermione and an endless vacuum, Ron. All three are Gryffindor.

Me, Hunter Blackhawk, is a Slytherin. I'm best friends with the two best pranksters of the school, being one myself. I'm clever, resourceful, and cunning; traits I've picked up for the years I spent with Red Room. I was adopted by Harry's aunt and uncle, abused for years until Red Room kidnapped me. I spent six years there until I escaped when I was ten. Living on the streets of London for a year until I got my letter to Hogwarts. I have a red ledger from when I escaped, and turned into a cold hearted girl. I'm usually quick to have a witty comeback or throw a knife in someone. I learned a total of at least sixteen languages there; my favorites being Russian, Japanese, and German.

Ever since I joined this school people suspected me of being a death eater. It's strange considering the fact that I was born a muggle. I really learned that I couldn't care what they thought about me; I even found favoritism with Snape, him being my favorite teacher. Truth be told I look nothing like Potter, my hair is a striking chocolate brown that goes just below my shoulders and my eyes are a deep emerald green. I have a tan skin and rosy lips, a fit body that shows off my years of training. Unlike Harry who absolutely adores Professor Dumbledore, I can't stand the guy. I suspect him of being the one to kidnap me at birth.

I sat patiently at a table with my best friends Fred and George beside me even though I should be sitting with the Sytherins. I couldn't wait to see what prank they were going to pull off this year. I sat between the two, wearing the customary black robe. Most people would consider it strange to be such close friend with someone in another house, but I was never normal. I got my last name from what my mentors in the Red Room called me; it was my codename to reflect my parents.

The second the professor walked on stage all three of us burst out laughing, his usual blue cloak was yellow, and his beard was a hot pink. Several other students broke out in sniggers while all evidence pointed to us. "Yes, it seemed that our three pranksters wanted to start this year off with a bang," He addressed them scowling. With a simple wave of the wand he was back to his normal attire.

"Not that they got that out of their system, I'll like to introduce our new teachers before we sort the new first years," He told us still scowling in our direction, I managed to regain my composer, but I still had a smirk on my face. I love the title we have, the three pranksters, otherwise known as the three musketeers.

I bit my lip in anticipation due to the fact that their whole prank wasn't over. I was the one to prank Dumbledore, but the boys still had something in their sleeves. I now they wouldn't prank the new teachers, yet, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't prank the other teachers or students.

I couldn't help but smile once I saw the teachers who walked on stage. I recognized a few of them, Thor from Noris mythology, Tony Stark from Stark enterprises, Dr. Banner from his research in Gamma radiation, and Captain America from World War two, but the other two were a complete blank.

"Now while don't I introduce them all," Dumbledore began to my annoyance. I don't get why witches and wizards don't know anything about the muggle world. It would be so much easier to get along and fit in with them.

"Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner will be teaching muggle technology and science respectively, Mr. Odinson is going to be teaching Asgardian and muggle weaponry, Mr. Barton will be teaching archery, Mr. Rogers will be teaching muggle history, and Mrs. Romanoff will be teaching muggle combat," Dumbledore announced to us, being racist of how they weren't wizards. I couldn't care less, I want to be able to fight without a wand and fit in with society.

"I'd like to welcome them to our school!" Dumbledore announced to us causing the students and teachers to clap in welcoming. Even though I don't ever agree with him, he actually made a good chose in teachers.

"If there isn't any more surprises we'll get to the sorting," Dumbledore told us once we settle down, giving us three pointed looks.

"Hey, you know us, we don't do any surprises until after sorting," I told him in mock offence. After I spoke up I couldn't help but smile as his glare was directed at me especially.

"Very, well…" He began turning his attention to the students who needed to be sorted. It went pretty quickly, with me tuning it out, only cheering once we got another Slytherin at the table. I'm pretty sure it looked strange, but it wasn't like the teachers wanted to get on my bad side.

"And now, let the feast begin," Dumbledore announced to us and with a clap of the hands plates appeared on the table. I was about to get up to join my lovely bunch, when Fred stopped me by putting an arm out. Both twins looked at me with a smile threatening to form, causing a smile to appear on my face as well as I settle back down. I couldn't wait to see what they did. With a swipe of his wand the covers to the plates rose, causing shrieks to fill the air. Under the plates were spiders, snakes and frogs alike, at every table. The only ones who didn't scream were us three and our new teachers who probley seen worse than that.

Within seconds we couldn't control our laughter as all three of us double over from the hilarity of it all. "Worth the wait," I told the twins in between laughs.

"We," Fred started for George to finish.

"Try." Together all three of us went into another round of laughter, wiping imagery tears form our eyes. It was a true art. By the time we regained composer everyone was glaring at us. I looked at the boys and shrugged, nodding my head in approval.

"Yes, while that was fun, I would appreciate it if Mrs. Blackhawk would lead our new teachers to our classrooms," Dumbledore told his glare hardening in on me. I just smirked at his reaction and gave him a mock salute as I got up from the table and walked to our new teachers.

"I trust it would be near the Gryffindor common room," I stated more then asked, when he only scowled at me, I took it as a yes and motioned for them to follow me. The whole while as I lead them down the hall towards their class rooms I couldn't help but smile. Once we were out of ear shot of the rest of the students did I turn around to see their reactions. Tony and Barton were looking ready to bust out laughing, Bruce and Steve had a small smile on their face, while Romanoff hair a smirk on her face.

"I take it that was your prank," Tony told me with a smile.

"Yep, although I was the one to change Dumbledore's cloak colors, while the twins messed with the food," I proudly admitted to them turning back around as I turned down the corridor to the next room.

"So I take it you guys are the pranksters of the school?" Barton asked me.

"Yep, people sometimes call us the Three Musketeers, there is hardly a day that we don't end up pranking somebody. With that I tell out to watch your back around Fred and George, I have a sinking suspicion they will try something later today," I noted being as helpful as possible without ruining the prank.

"Dumbledore told us that there was four house, I take it you are with Gryffindor along with the boys," Romanoff assumed as we exited the science room where Banner would be stationed.

"Actually, I'm a Slytherin, but you'll usually find me hanging out with the twins in the Gryffindor common room. Lots of people make that mistake since I cross the boundaries between those two houses," I told her as I showed Tony his room that they specially designed and filled with tech.

"Tip for the future, most wizards don't know who you are much about the muggle world. So with technology you should try to keep it simple since a lot of them wouldn't even know what an elevator is. Same with history and science, keep to things that had a bigger impact such as wars and less of historical references along with simple science," I advised them thinking about how no girl I got pair with to share a room knew what a phone was.

"It's like you Capsickle," Tony told Steve with a joking manner. A smile graced my face at that, at least we aren't the only ones behind on the times.

"So you and Dumbledore don't look like you get along too well," Banner commented as I headed towards the other room where the rest of them would be.

"Nope, we hate each other pretty much. He prefers Potter, my brother. I was adopted when I was a few days old so we can't really call each other family," I admitted to them with a smile at all the pranks I pulled on him. For some odd reason I felt like I could trust them.

"So, got any more tips for us?" Barton asked me as we arrived at the gym like room. In a clear glass container was a training simulator, over to the right was an archery nock and over on a door on the left was where we would be learning weaponry.

"Ya, as you can tell we're not the fittest bunch. Truth be told most of us couldn't handle a weapon to save our life. We're too reliant on wands. Take that away and we have pretty much nothing. It would be best to start small and work our way up considering how unequipped we are prepared to deal with the real world," I told them as they check out the large room.

"Thanks for the tips, but I doubt you want us to call you Blackhawk all the time," Barton told me as we exited the gym and started back towards where Dumbledore would be waiting.

"Ya, call me Hunter," I told them flashing my infamous smile as I turned around for a brief moment.


End file.
